Lucky 27
by SapphireSkylark
Summary: AU. 'They call him Lucky 27. They say shaking his hand will bring you incredible luck- I heard the last person to do it won the lottery' Though the story went around quite a lot, Hibari Kyoya refused to believe it— until his newest client, Sawada Tsunayoshi, walked in and turned everything upside down. 1827.


**Lucky 27**

**Summary: AU. **'They call him Lucky 27. They say shaking his hand will bring you incredible luck- I heard the last person to do it won the lottery!' Though the story went around quite a lot, Hibari Kyoya refused to believe it— until his newest client, Sawada Tsunayoshi, walked in and turned everything upside down. 1827.

**SapphireSkylark**

**Chapter One**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

"They call him Lucky 27. They say shaking his hand will bring you incredible luck- I heard the last person to do it won the lottery!"

Though the story went around quite a lot, Hibari Kyoya refused to believe it. Whoever won the lottery probably made the story up to attract attention. He didn't want such luck to befall him. He wanted to earn his money, not expect it to be given to him.

"If someone like that actually existed Miss Miura, he would be the most sought after person in the world," slowly, the raven-haired male reached up, pushing his glasses up his nose, closing his eyes for a few moments, then reopened them. "As much as I would love for us to continue our conversation, I'm afraid I have another client waiting. Your account has been credited with the amount you stated went missing."

The woman blinked rapidly, before smiling brightly, picking up her bag from the floor and getting to her feet. Though she'd only been in the bank a few times, she'd come to learn that Hibari liked to keep things prompt, every discussion having to be work and wor only.

"Thank you Kyoya," she giggled when she saw his eyebrow twitch, since she called him by his first name. "You always get things sorted quickly for me."

She then walked out, leaving Hibari to lean back against his seat and relax, staring at the ceiling. For the past few weeks, he'd been pressured to fit more people into his schedule, since his bank was starting to make cuts to stay in business, meaning half the people that were working in his branch had to be paid off. Other banks were offering better deals for people to switch over, while they couldn't afford to offer the same offers.

Hibari shook his head, he looked down at his diary, seeing who he was meant to see next, raising a brow when he saw a name he didn't recognise, reaching over to buzz him in. It wasn't long for the door to open again, a brown haired male walked in, wearing a hoodie over his head, caramel-brown eyes focusing straight on him.

"You're Hibari Kyoya, right?" Hibari was asked, before he could even greet his potential new client. "No, I shouldn't even ask, I know you're him. Just call me Tsuna."

Hibari stayed silent, looking down at the name in his diary, glancing back up after shutting the book, placing it on his desk before taking his glasses off.

"And I'm assuming you're Sawada Tsunayoshi. Though I am curious as to why you requested to see me, since I've never met or heard of you in my life," he reached over to shake the others hand, which he paused at, noticing the male kept his glove on to shake it. "So I'm curious."

"You don't know me and I don't know you," Tsuna replied, sitting back down. "There's a list of names of all the employees in the main hall. I picked out your name since you're in the most danger."

Hibari then scoffed at that, starting to feel irritated. Someone like him, in danger? Not only was he convinced that that the other had no interest in joining the bank, he was pretty sure that he was being messed with.

"In danger? Herbivore," his behaviour completely changed from the usual polite act he took in work. "I suggest you leave, before I call-"

"Security? Kyoya, I need you to listen to me!" Tsuna then quickly got to his feet, resting his gloved hands on the table. "Your boss has done something stupid- bad luck is going to befall him, but it's going to affect more than just him! Please, listen-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he hissed through his teeth, getting to his feet as well, slate-blues casting an icy glare to the small male. "Leave, now."

Slowly, Tsuna's eyes came to a close, standing still as his expression grew thoughtful. He knew Hibari wasn't going to willingly listen to him, but he had to do something. With that I'm mind, his eyes snapped opened, glowing a soft amber, before he quickly jumped onto the table and grabbed Hinari's face before he could move away, pulling him into a kiss before moving back, only just not getting a hit to the face.

"You'll thank me later."

Hibari was about to snarl, but then a few security guards burst in, looking straight at the skylark, looking confused.

"O-Oi, where is he? You did mean to buzz us in, right?" Hibari rolled his eyes, looking irked, before he looked to where Tsuna had backed off— only to find that he was no longer there.

**SapphireSkylark**

Sitting in a small cafe, Hibari Kyoya was irritated. He was positive that he wasn't going crazy, but security told him there was no one with him- and the security cameras showed no one even walked into his office since Haru. He was told to take the rest of the day off, since they were convinced he had overworked and was now hallucinating from exhaustion.

But he was _positive_ someone he was speaking to someone called Sawada Tsunayoshi, yet the more he looked for the proof, the more it showed that there was no possible way for the brunet to have existed. No one like him entered supposedly entered his office that day, the security confirmed it— the name Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't even in his diary anymore. Did he imagine the entire thing?

He reached up and pressed his fingers against his lips, then narrowed his eyes.

_'No...It happened.'_

He looked at his tea, thinking it over a bit more, causing the waitresses in the cage to look at him and whisper to each other, concerned with the way he was acting. They grew more alarmed at how he suddenly stood up, leaving the money he owed on the table and walked out.

"W-Wait, Kyoya-san-!"

But he was already gone, walking quickly down the street while rubbing his head, looking more frustrated with himself. He stopped at a crossing, waiting for the light to go green, adjusting his scarf. He was about to cross over, when he heard the waitress from the cafe suddenly shouting at him, sounding panicked.

"Kyoya-san, watch out!"

He turned his head to the side, eyes widening a fraction as he noticed a car skidding out of control, in his direction. He moved back just enough only to get clipped off the back of the vehicle, falling back onto the pavement, looking up at the sky, wondering what the hell just happened.

It didn't take long for people to surround him, kneeling next to him and laying him out so they could check him over, calling an ambulance for him and for the driver, who had collapsed at the wheel. Hibari couldn't figure out why they were making such a big dal. It wasn't like he ended up under the vehicle. If anything, he should consider himself lucky that he only got clipped.

_..._

_Lucky..._

_..._

_'Your boss has done something stupid- bad luck is going to befall him, but it's going to affect more than just him! Please, listen-'_

_..._

_'They call him Lucky 27. They say shaking his hand will bring you incredible luck- I heard the last person to do it won the lottery!'_

_..._

Slowly, he reached up and touched his lips, closing his eyes and let out a steadybreath, before muttering under his breath, causing the people to look at each other in confusion as to what he said.

"Sawada...Tsunayoshi...huh..."

**SapphireSkylark**

Standing on top of a rooftop that overlooked the street where incident happened, a certain brunet stood, looking relieved that he'd done enough to keep someone alive. He knew there was a lot of people he wouldn't have been able to save though. He glanced over to the bank Hibari worked at, looking at the amount of ambulances around the building, along with the fire brigade, who were trying desperately to put out the sudden fire that erupted out of no where.

Clenching his fists, his caramel-brown eyes closed, before he opened them, showing soft, amber orbs.

"I'll show you. Playing about with people's lives with our abilities abilities isn't right."

A cloaked figure stood behind him, chuckling merrily, clicking his heeled boots happily, while lowering his hood.

"You say that Tsunayoshi-kun, but he agreed to the terms. He lost the game, so he lost his life. He willingly gambled the lives of his employees as well, so I won't stop until I claim what is rightfully mine," cautiously, Tsuna turned to face the person, amber orbs clashing with mismatched ones. "How long do you think you'll be able to keep him alive before you end up killing yourself?"

**Sapphire Skylark**

**A/N: **Merry Christmas everyone! I wasn´t planning on posting this until the New Year, but I got so excited about writing that I had to post it today, on Christmas- when really I should probably be reading it over for mistakes, haha. But yeah, first fanfic, was a new years resolution of mine, so hopefully I can actually keep it up. Reviews would be nice, to hear what your views are on this chapter :)


End file.
